custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Celestion
Biography ''Black Destiny'' Celestion has been the White Knight for as long as he could remember. He remembers becoming the wielder of the Celestial wings, but anything before that is a blank page. He does his duty as the legendary White Knight, vanquishing the shadows and punishing the wicked, the universe's own guardian angel. However, when Sin rose like a black tide and the universe became awash with it's corruption, Celestion faced his biggest challenge yet, as those around him become Corrupted, choked by Sin, a strange new power takes root within him, and an old enemy arises amidst the shadows of deceit.... Celestion must learn the truth about his past in order to stop Sin before it girdles and corrodes the universe into oblivion... Personality Celestion is well-meaning and kind of heart, not a drama queen or a prima donna, but not reticent to express his feelings either. He has a strong will and an iron-clad sense of justice, and will do all in his power to help those in need, be it chasing away the smallest Rahi or slaying the mightiest Makuta. He is gentle, but not afraid to dirty his hands and dirty them good when the need arises. As Duskeeker, he maintains his normal traits, but is more brash and very short-tempered and impatient, even downright selfish on rare occasions (a side effect of the corruptive influence of Sin). He is also more prone to rip an enemy limb from limb rather than demand information or negotiate. Powers and Tools Celestion does not possess overwhelming physical strength, but it is far-from sub-par, slightly abover the average. He wields a sword instilled with the power of pure light, even more potent than the light from the Avokhii, and a shield that can defend against myriad styles of assault, although this shield was broken when he attempted to attack the Herald, a messenger on behalf of the Shadow, with it. Celestial Wings Celestion has a power accessible to him and him only; the Celestial Wings. Nobody knows where they came from, or what exactly they are, but any foe with but a shred of intellect knows to retreat when the White Knight's Celestial Wings are ablaze. When "activated", Celestion gains a pair of thin, nimble, shimmering wings, bathed in Pure Light. A being of the dark need only touch the holy aura that encompasses Celestion to be vanquished in his entirety. The only things that has been proven and is held as a solid fact, is that the Celestial Wings can have only one bearer at any given time, and will choose its next when the current White Knight breathes his last. Sin Form While Celestion fights off waves of the Corrupted at his hometown, he is caught of guard and attacked by raw Sin (which is Sin that hasn't claimed a living host). It pierces his actual body and takes root inside of him. Normally, Celestion's inner light would destroy it, but this piece of Sin is, for reasons yet unknown, so powerful that a dormant piece of it remains within him. With this Sin inside him, he gains the ability to transform into a large, wolf-like beast known as Duskseeker. Celestion becomes much more brutal, careless and aggressive as Duskseeker, no longer having any qualms with ripping anything and everything apart. He does maintain his abil ity to distinguish between friend and foe however, as well as normal speech, although his voice becomes an ugly mixture of his normal, slightly archaic tone with that of a darkling, ie. a Makuta, or one of the Corrupted. He has the ability to move like a sluggish bipedal beat, but also as if he were a normal person, as well as being able to gallop and dash on all fours like a Rahi to cover great distances or pounce on foes. Trivia * All of Celestion's stats go up by 15 (except Mind) when the Celestial Wings are active. * Celestion's Strength and Toughness go up by 30 when he becomes Duskseeker. * Celestion is a Multiversal Singularity. * Celestion as Duskseeker is my 2nd tallest MOC at 25 cm, my tallest being Ariszek at 31 cm. Quotes Appearances ''Black Destiny ''(TBR) Other Stuff Music Theme: Evanescence- The Only One Music Theme (Celestial Wings active): BlazBlue Crisis Reversed- A Sacred Philosopher (Kokonoe's Theme) Music Theme (as Duskstalker): Evanescence- Lose Control Normal stats: Stats with Celestial Wings active: Duskseeker stats: Category:Light Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:Warriors Category:Great Beings